99 Luftballons
|artist = (Rutschen Planeten) |tvfilm = |year = 1983 (Original) 2013 (Cover) |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 4 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / to / |gc = Dirty Green/Lavender |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 83 |kcal = 12.9 |dura = 3:52 |nowc = Luftballons |audio = |perf = Aïïe Kmessabeb (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) |from = album }}Nena tarafından " (covered by Dora Bondyhttps://youtu.be/UTuuJxjitnc?t=1417 oyun içinde Rutschen Planeten) , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Antrenörler, üzerlerinde boya etkisi yapan bir çift dansçı. Her ikisi de ince sarı ana hatlara sahiptir. P1 P1, kısa tüylü saçlı ve siyah gözlüklü bir adam. Siyah kravatlı kahverengimsi turuncu bir polo tişört, sol göğsünde siyah bir yama bulunan kırmızı bir yelek, siyah kuşaklı bir çift gri pantolon ve siyah ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2 omuz uzunluğunda kahverengi saçlı bir kadın. Sağında bir yay ile kafasına kırmızı bir kafa bandı takıyor. Ayrıca kırmızı kolsuz bir üst, önü askılı açık mavi etek, beline bağlanmış kırmızı kemer, kırmızı çorap ve kahverengimsi turuncu kısa topuklu ayakkabılar giyiyor. Başlangıçta ve rutinin sonunun bir parçası olarak, dansçılar gri-mavi tonlarındadır ve anahatları renkli-gridir. Ana hatları, rutinin rastgele bölümlerinde, karalanmış kalem benzeri efektle veya gökkuşağı karalanmış kalem benzeri efektle farklı etkilere sahiptir. Luftballons coach 1 big.png|P1 Luftballons coach 2 big.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan, su resimleri ve pastel boya çizimleri gibi tasarlanmıştır. Yıldızlara, küçük gezegenlere ve farklı renklerde tutturulmuş iplere sahip balonlara sahiptir. Rutinin başında, arka plan mavi, dansçılar arka planın ortasına sarı dairesel bir taslakla taşınırken. Kırmızı ve mavi olan iki balonun, dansçıların renklerini kazanmasıyla, dans etmeden önce dansçının yakınında yüzdüğü görülüyor. Ayetler öncesinde, arka planda balonlar vardı, balonlar atıyor ve yavaşça yüzüyorlardı. Ayetler sırasında arka plan turuncuya döner, balonların ortasına uçar ve küçülür. Renkli çizgiler dansçıların etrafında sıralanır. Rutinin sonunda, arkadaki balonlar yandayken arka plan maviye döner. Telsiz balonlar tekrar belirir ancak patlama yerine yukarı doğru yüzer. Rutin, dansçı çevresinde görünen ve balonlarla aşağıya inen aynı sarı dairesel çizgiyle sona erer. 99 Luftballons (Background) Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 3: Atlarken eşinizle yüz yüze gelin. Altın Hareket 2 ve 4: Atlama sırasında eşinizle sırt sırta dönün. Luftballons gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Luftballons_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Luftballons gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 Luftballons_gm_2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 4 in-game Dance Quest 99 Luftballons appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Lily of the Valley Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *Avatarın sarı bir taslak yerine siyah bir papyon yerine pembe bir taslak ve turkuaz fiyonk var. Galeri Game Files Luftballons cover generic.png|''99 Luftballons'' Luftballons cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Luftballons Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach luftballons cover albumbkg.png| album background Luftballons banner bkg.png| menu banner Luftballons map bkg.png| map background Luftballons cover@2x.jpg| cover Luftballons cover 1024.png| cover Luftballons p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Luftballons p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1 s avatar Luftballons p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Luftballons p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Luftballons pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Luftballons jd2014 menu.png|''99 Luftballons'' ion the menu Luftballons routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Luftballons jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Luftballons_jd2014_coachmenu_xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Luftballons_jd2014_score_p1.png| scoring screen (P1) luftballons jd2018 menu.png|''99 Luftballons'' on the menu luftballons jd2018 load.png| loading screen luftballons jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others 99LufballonsPictogramError.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Audio Nena - 99 Luftballons 99 Luftbaloons (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser 99 Luftballons - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - 99 Luftballons - 5 Stars 99 Luftballons - Just Dance Now 99 Luftballons - Rutschen Planeten - Just Dance Unlimited Just dance 2017 99 Luftballons 2 players SUPERSTAR Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) 99 Luftballons Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - 99 Luftballons by Rutschen Planeten (PS Move) References Site Navigation de:99 Luftballons it:99 Luftballons en:99 Luftballons es:99 Luftballons Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Almanca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları